The Zimmer Twins
The Zimmer Twins is a Canadian children's website and broadcast animation project. The project was created by producer Jason Krogh and artist Aaron Leighton and is produced through Lost the Plot Productions Inc and the zinc Roe company. Originally developed with a Canadian animation network, TELETOON, it has since launched versions in partnership with Rollercoaster in Australia, as well as qubo, and Bejuba in the United States. The Zimmer Twins is known for its unique format which combines online participation and broadcast delivery. Children are invited to create and share 2-minute animated episodes using a story editor and library of animation. The audience has the option to create endings to short, professionally produced story-starters, or they can make a movie from scratch. Kids tell their stories by choosing actions, characters, props and backgrounds. They can also add their own dialog and text clips. New clips are occasionally added. On the Air A selection of the user-generated episodes are produced into broadcast shorts and air on Teletoon. ''Jumeaux Zimmer ''is the French-language version of the show and website. The original Zimmer Twins website launched on March 14, 2005. A total of 60 broadcast spots (60 English and 60 French) were produced and broadcast in the 2005/2006 season. By the end of the first season over 100,000 user-created episodes were created by over 50,000 registered members. A major revision of the site was launched March 1, 2006. A total of 120 broadcast episodes were broadcast in the 2006/2007 season and 32 more were broadcast in the 2007/2008 season. An American Zimmer Twins aired Qubopics from 2007-2010, starring James Arnold Taylor as Edgar, Lacey Chabert as Eva, and Seth Green as 13. As of July 2011, the website has 191,634 users. The site's population passed 200,000 on November 5, 2011, with a total of 200,032 users. In May 2013, the website's population exceeded 250,000, and as on January 31, 2015, ZT's population hit 300,000. In 2007, on TELETOON, the online audience voted to select the three most popular user-generated movies. The winners’ movies were incorporated into a half-hour awards show special which aired on September 20, 2008 in English and September 26, 2008 in French. The French and .ca versions were shut down because the site moderators didn't want to handle 3 sites at a time, and wanted more popularity for the .com version. More information: Zimmer Twins Websites Jumeaux Zimmer Les Jumeaux Zimmer was the French version of the site. It aired on the French TELETOON. Jumeaux.ca, as well as Zimmertwins.ca, had more clips than the Zimmertwins.com version. When both the .ca sites shut down on May 28th, 2010, those clips were added to the .com version through VIP memberships. Now, when you visit the .ca sites, you'll be greeted by a screen giving you the news that the sites will not be up and running anymore, but you can still find the Twins and 13 on the .com verison of the site. VIP Memberships On March 29, 2010, a major update of the site took place. The .com site is now offering VIP memberships. For $3.95 per month, or $19.95 for six-months, VIPs can write their own comments, access exclusive animation clips to create their movies, make customizable profile pages, and review movies by other members. Occasionally, there are coupon codes you can use to get discounts on VIP purchases. Starting in October 2007, new clips and backgrounds were slowly added to the movie maker. "Cries", "uses Computer", the "Computer screen", as well as some new characters ("Madame Psycho", "Wizard", and "Delivery Boy"), and new backgrounds which were were made exclusively for VIP members. The most recent clip is "Photographs", and the most recent character is "Alien". Awards Zimmer Twins has won the following awards: Webby Award Nomination, Youth Website Banff World Television Festival, Nomination, Interactive Television Horizon Interactive Awards silver, education HOW design Annual outstanding achievement South by Southwest Interactive Awards Nomination International interactive Emmy Awards winner cannes Read more about the Zimmer Twins here: (Wikipedia, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zimmer_Twins) Category:Zimmer Twins